


Destiny

by nobetterpicture



Series: SASO 2016 Fills [6]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Blood, Contract Killers, Drug Use, M/M, Violence, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterpicture/pseuds/nobetterpicture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for SASO 2016 Bonus Round 1 Prompt "cw: violence, possible character death</p><p>Remember when Kaidou and Momo were both contract killers, and both of them got hired to try to kill the other? "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> (internal screaming) I swear I love this ship, I'm so sorry, I'm (sCREAMS)

They meet at their usual place. 

A syringe burns in Kaidoh’s pocket as he opens the door and he wonders if he can go through with this. Momo is waiting on the bed for him, staring at the ceiling as smoke curls from his mouth. It's a sight that’s familar and sad. 

“Viper.” Momo mutters around the filter, giving him a half salute. “Was wondering if you were going to show me up again.”

Kaidoh thinks about the file in his car, the money already wired in trust, in _confidence_ , and shrugs. 

“Traffic.” It’s 3am and there’s never traffic at this time, but Momo lets it slide as he taps his cigarette. The smell is different than usual and still makes him cough. “Stop fucking smoking around me.”

“Make me.” He looks Kaidoh in the eye, and blows smoke right in his face. 

This is normal. This is bait and bait, Kaidoh can deal with. 

He spits out blood after the punch and laughs, which only makes Kaidoh see red more. It starts like this, it always has since the first time they met when they were assigned to the same kill to the first time they fucked. Kaidoh equates the sight of Momo’s bruised face with pleasure and Momo’s told him that the taste of his blood turns him on. 

It’s fucked up but they kill people for a living, so it’s natural to cling to the only person that sort of understands. Or so Inui tells him. 

His mission is forgotten by the time he’s ripped Momo’s shirt, distracted by the way that stupid cigarette leaves such pretty burns against his collarbone. Momo is still laughing, but it’s softer as he sighs, pressing up against Kaidoh for more. 

_Greedy_ , that’s always described Momo in their encounters. Greedy for blood, greedy for pain, greedy for Kaidoh. He wishes, in the back of his mind, as he bites down hard on Momo’s bottom lip, that he wasn’t the same. But licking the blood away, there’s no way that he can lie to himself. 

Pulling off his own belt, he remembers the first time they fucked. Momo whispered to him his real name after, in the silence of sunrise, and he snorted and told him that his alias is too close to it. 

“Hiding in plain sight is my specialty, _Viper_. Don't worry about me.”

He yanks off Momo’s pants and wonders if he should tell him that he’s actually picked up a few things from him. He wonders, for a half second, if he should tell him to worry.

As Kaidoh reaches for a condom, Momo stops him and that’s new. He stares at Momo’s hand around his wrist and glances up, but Momo’s looking out the window. “Leave it. I want it to burn.”

There’s a shiver that runs down his spine, he knows, Kaidoh fears, he knows and he’s going to kill him-

“It’s been a rough day.” 

He finally looks at Kaidoh and surges up for a kiss and it’s- Strange. Momo runs his tongue around his teeth, against the roof of his mouth, holding the back of his head tight and repeating until Kaidoh’s a little lightheaded with his nose smashed against Momo’s cheekbone. It’s not until he can finally breathe that he feels the tingling, that his vision starts to change. 

“They told me to kill you.” Momo’s voice is soft. “I’m sorry.” 

“Fuck...er.” His speech is slurring but he still has control enough to grab the syringe and hold it above Momo’s neck. Kaidoh blinks and he thinks Momo bears his neck to him, but he doesn’t move to stop him so Kaidoh jams it in, pressing down until it’s empty. 

They both sit there, staring each other down, Kaidoh drifting further into his high as Momo twitches a bit. Somewhere, along the line, their hands link together, and the grip is strong. 

“How long?” Momo asks, reaching up with his free hand to tug weakly at Kaidoh’s green bandana. 

“An hour.” 

The bandana falls. “That’s enough.”

-

When Kaidoh comes to, he’s still dick deep in Momo, but he’s alive. 

He’s alive and Momo’s pulse is gone. 

Bile rises in his throat as he pulls out, but he can’t hold back and gets sick on the side of the bed. He wipes his mouth with Momo's leather jacket. 

What an asshole, tricking him like this. Being such a coward that he couldn’t even kill his target. What a fucker.

Kaidoh collects his clothes, zips up his pants, and curses when he realizes he puked on his bandana. Fuck it. 

He glances in the bathroom mirror for the first time and sees, written across the glass in black marker-

_Sorry, Viper._

 

The mirror cracks too easily under his fist.


End file.
